epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/TKandMit vs ERBofSmoshery II: The Sixth Official Tourney
YEET. Thank you Jella for the title cards, TK for one of the other title cards and Lexi for the cover. I tried to give you a shoutout Val but I couldn't find space. :( '' ''So I put it in the intro! Introduction VS! BEGIN! Battle TKandMit: Hey guys! I’m TK! I got my ass kicked by Grav! Yeah! I only wish I was as popular as the dick of Grav! You see, my name is TK but I dropped this battle like Gravity, And so for the third time, Grav’s gotta write my lines for me! ERBofSmoshery: Hello! I’m Smoshery! And I’m a black guy! ... ... ... Uh dude? I mean, seriously that’s all that there is to me ... Smoshery-Grav scrubs off the blackface revealing Dante and sighs Man this sucks. TK-Grav removes his cousin from his penis, revealing Negan’s penis Yup. Your Tourney sucks ass. … Did… Did you just say something wrong about… MY FUCKING TOURNEY? Beat Starts at 0:08 Introduction Part Two VS! BEGIN! Battle GravityMan: You wanna talk shit bitch? Flame the high rhymer from hell? Five years in the waiting, it’s the Apocalypse of 2012! It’s a two face face off! I don’t believe we need help, When Bran’s not around, you’re used to fucking yourself! You better back up spud, you’ll never get a chance to rap, Before I scrap your ass like Thy’s L v H first drafts! With no tact to talk smack, gotta ask, are you daft? I get enough shit from dicks without you up my ass! GravityMan: My criticism is correct dude! Don’t you dare try and fault it, I’m about to spit disses so hot you’d sexually assault it! You got some big Gravititties the way I’m going so hard, Fuck myself? Sure! I was about to stroke off a steel bar! My flow’s so golden it’s the kind that leaves Avvy’s face soggy, You’re so bad at being right, didn’t you support Romney? You type fuck more than do it, I press F to mourn your rhymes, What’s the point of being host, if you can’t meet your own deadlines? GravityMan: I appreciate the feedback! Thanks for reading dude! :) Wait that wasn’t mindless positivity! Holy fuck fuck you! I’m the G-Man, G’s glands will hit you like a G-spot, You’re about to get graped, now it’s time to let the G drop! Just stop. I got the edge in this battle, and I ain’t talking dick jokes I’ll leave you so desperate for a comeback you’ll be hooked on “Dope!” You’re a hypocrite, starting shit, then tryin’ to make people get along, But you made Drak hang harder than the weight of my Gravidong! GravityMan: Batter up! It’s time to send a better rapper up, Who doesn’t mimic his opinions and proceed to suck nuts You stole Negan from Left, so he tried to take your schtick But he still can’t replace you as the least funniest On the infernal site your writings made a serious hell The only bombs in Wiki War was the series itself And your book raps flop around worse than book flaps It’s so Lit-terally lame it could kick Neo’s t h i c c ass GravityMan: Aight that was kinda gay so let me to spit straight Gravage, This perverse vermin’s so possessive Mit’s ass is Grav Branded! We ripped through the Fifth Tourney and I didn’t bitch as I went, But while you didn’t pull a Lexi, you still screwed Trent! You had a boner for Coder but your coding is atrocious You think copy paste shit is appropriate showmanship? You’re such a narcissist, kiss my Legion’s lip printed ass! Leandro should’ve covered yours, gotta go, Bye Grav! GravityMan: Typical Grav; talking out his ass, well more like talking about his rear Your final line should’ve been (INSERT DEAD RELATIVE HERE) You get mad at Flats for spoiling but not your Myth Raps? The only pleasure that series brings is Icey to climax! You thought the Tourney would unite and bring the Wiki life? Bitch Cyan versus Jake only made a race war ignite! I’m running out of material, dudes I could really use some help I took some pills to look at shit, how do you think I faced myself? WHO WON? FUCK YOU SIXTH TOURNEY MY GRAVIBITCHES GOOD LUCK TK Who Won? TKandMit ERBofSmoshery Category:Blog posts